Double Tap Root Beer
Double Tap Root Beer, increases the rate of fire of all weapons by approximately 30% and is based on the Multiplayer Perk Double Tap. It also removes the firecap on semi auto weapons on the iPhone version of Zombies. It is the most risky, as it increases rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed like Double Tap, however many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like Submachine guns, which often have a high rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-a-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain an increased rate of fire. But on the other hand you can put more bullets into the enemy (zombies, gas crawlers, hellhounds) in less time giving you the advantage to shoot and run. Shooting and running can help you to get out a very sticky situation. This perk costs to buy, which does not make it too expensive. It is also very useful to have the Speed Cola perk, because of the fast depletion of a magazine. Many people believe Double Tap to be "a waste of ammo, and a disadvantageous perk." This actually isn't true. Double Tap may not be helpful in the early rounds, but in the later rounds it is needed. Double Tap simply shoots the bullets you have faster, thus killing quicker. It does not actually physically use more ammo (though ammo may be wasted due to increased recoil). By the later rounds, you will be shooting the same amount of bullets at the zombies anyway, with or without Double Tap - so "killing time" will be just be longer without the perk. Double Tap Root Beer is preferably the last perk that should be bought out of all four perks, as Juggernog and Speed Cola are the first priority for survival, (Quick Revive should follow if playing with 2 or more players) and Double Tap is best bought when your weapons start to get inaffective vs zombies. However, as there are many other more sufficient things that you could buy, it could be suggested to buy this perk after everything else useful is purchased, including Pack-a-Punching the player's gun, buying other perks, etc. Double Tap Root Beer is beneficial for users that are using pump-action shotguns, or on other weapons that are slow (such as the HK21, BAR, etc.) which have a low, or manual fire rate. This allows the player to spray a volley of buckshot (or normal bullets) into a crowd of zombies at a fast rate, and when combined with Speed Cola to decrease reloading time, benefits campers using the M1897 Trenchgun or the Stakeout. It is quite odd that Double Tap affects fire rate when you drink it, due to the fact that when you consume one of the perk drinks, it should somehow affect the player only and in no possible way affect the gun function itself. Although this could be explained as the perk drink might make the characters fingers move faster thereby increasing fire rate. Double Tap's main colors are brown and yellow. Locations *'Verrückt' - right next to the MP40 purchase, in the corridor ]] on the power room side. *'Shi No Numa' - as with the other perks, the machine may spawn when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - on the other side of the bridge from the Bouncing Betty purchase. *'Kino der Toten' - in the alleyway near the window out looking the Berlin Wall. *'"Five"' - in the War Room next to the first elevator. Double Tap does not make an appearance in Nacht der Untoten (which doesn't have any machines) or Ascension. Trivia *According to Tank Dempsey, this perk tastes "chewy." *This is the first of the four original Perk-A-Colas to not appear on a Zombies map where the other perks appeared, as this perk is not found in Ascension. The two new Perk-A-Cola machines that replace it, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper, both cost just like Double Tap Root Beer. Jingle thumb|250px|left|Double Tap Theme Category:Perks Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks